This invention relates to a battery having a filling part and a pair of tab terminals on a convex portion of an upper surface of a cover so as to enable a connecting operation by mounting a receptacle housing of faston terminal type, and further to a manufacturing method for the cover for use in the battery.
Generally, batteries for use in small motorcycles and domestic electric equipments are made into very compact sizes. A battery having a filling part and terminals on an upper surface of cover, as described in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-129849 for example, is well known as a battery of such type. In this battery, a terminal wall, in parallel with filling parts arranged in longitudinal direction, is formed, and terminals are installed on a side surface of the terminal wall.
In the above structure, however, it is required to connect a coupler to each terminal. It is difficult to position the coupler so that connecting the coupler is easy.
On the other hand, a charge operation is generally carried out by holding a charge clip to a terminal of cover in the battery. It is hard to hold the charge clip and the terminal can be damaged by operation mistake.
Further, a method using plural molds as illustrated by FIG. 16, is well known a for manufacturing the cover by embedding a part of a terminal shown in FIG. 15 in the cover of battery. In this method, a terminal 9 is supported at its portions 90 and 92 by a movable mold B and a stationary mold D, and is disposed in a space 70 formed by an upper mold A, movable mold B, a vertically movable mold C and a stationary mold D. Synthetic resin, such as polypropylene etc. is filled in space 70 from a resin filling port 71 in the upper mold A.
In the above-mentioned method, however, filling pressure of synthetic resin, during molding, becomes extremely large, as high as 700 to 1,400 kg/cm.sup.2. Consequently, longitudinal portion 91 of terminal 9 deformed to become in contact with an upper part of the stationary mold D and exposed after completion of the cover. Thus it is necessary to resort to other methods in order to prevent the possibility that the exposed portion 91 will come into contact with an electrolyte.
This invention is concerned with solving the above problem encountered in prior arts. A first object of the invention is to provide a battery having a simple positioning of the receptacle housing and allowing an easy connection of the receptacle housing, when connecting the receptacle housing of the faston terminal type to a tab terminal installed on the cover.
A second object of the invention is to provide a battery enabling a charge operation by easily connecting a standard charge clip.
A third object of the invention is to provide a manufacturing method for a battery cover preventing the terminal from being exposed and come into contact with an electrolyte.